


Affirmation

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a close call, Jack feels the need to connect with Ianto in the way they do best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for the incomparable Temporal Bitch, I mean temporal_witch. She requested intense bonding and connection between Jack and Ianto. Hot sex with lots of snogging, biting and hair pulling. Unbeta'd, all errors my own and con crit is always welcome.

Jack knew his forceful, wandering hands were making it hard for Ianto to get the key into his door and get it open. He just couldn't help himself. Jack felt a strange sort of desperation that he had rarely ever felt in his long life. Then again, he didn't often watch Ianto nearly die.

Close calls happened virtually every day, but they were usually over with by the time Jack was even aware they were occurring. Today had been different. He'd seen the danger heading toward Ianto as if in slow motion and Jack had been powerless to stop it. For several, drawn out moments, he'd been absolutely sure he was going to lose Ianto.

In the blink of an eye, Ianto had deftly extracted himself from the oncoming danger and the world had continued on at speed. Jack had been left breathless and shaking.

They'd secured the scene and returned to the Hub. Jack had kicked the team out with only barely disguised motives before turning on Ianto with a voracious hunger that surprised and pleased them both.

Jack pushed and pulled Ianto from the Hub and they ended up at his flat. His need and impatience where slowing Ianto's attempts to get them inside, but he couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself.

"Give me a minute, Jack." Ianto growled as he once again failed to get the key into the lock.

Jack found the tendon in the back of Ianto's neck and he bit down sharply, relishing the answering shudder that reverberated through Ianto's frame.

"Not today." Jack replied against the heated flesh of Ianto's neck. "Today I'm gonna fuck you fast and hard."

"Jesus." Ianto whispered as he once again fumbled the key.

Finally, the door was open and they were falling through into the foyer. Jack slammed the door shut behind them, throwing the lock, then turning back to Ianto. He grasped Ianto's face between his hands and pressed their lips together in a hard kiss. Jack felt Ianto's hands come up to clutch at his wrists. At first, he thought Ianto was going to try to pull away, but instead he sank into the kiss.

Jack devoured Ianto's mouth. He pressed his tongue relentlessly past Ianto's lips and lapped at him, plunging in deep and drinking in the taste and texture that he had come to know as uniquely Ianto. He felt the soft moans and feral growls more than he heard them. Breathing deeply through his nose, Jack could smell Ianto; his soap, his cologne, his coffee and beneath it all, Ianto himself. The tastes and the scents shot right to Jack's growing cock, making it pulse with need and desire.

Pulling back slightly, Jack caught sight of Ianto's blue eyes, blazing back at him. His colour was high on his cheekbones and a dark flush was creeping up the smooth, pale skin of his neck. Jack loved Ianto like this, just on the verge of giving up control; still contained, but very nearly not.

Jack's eyes dropped to Ianto's kiss-swollen mouth, pouting red and teasing. "You have such a fuckable mouth." he breathed.

"Shall I get on my knees so you can fuck it, then?" Ianto asked, his question serious.

His words cause Jack's cock to swell, "Not this time. I want to slide my dick up your arse instead."

Ianto's pupils flared in response to Jack's lewd words.

Jack released Ianto's face and began to shrug out of his greatcoat. He stepped forward, forcing Ianto backward toward the bedroom. If this kept up, Jack wouldn't make it that far and he wanted very much to enjoy this. He wanted Ianto spread out beneath him, shaking and shuddering and wide open for him, and only him.

Divested of his coat, Jack began to tear Ianto's suit jacket from his body, even as he continued to walk them back toward the bedroom. Ianto tried to help but in the end, could only cooperate as Jack forced the fabric down his arms. Jack tore at Ianto's tie and was satisfied with the singing sound of silk sliding on the cotton collar.

Uncaring what Ianto's reaction would be, Jack slid his braces down his own arms then tore open Ianto's shirt. Buttons shot through the room and Jack swallowed Ianto's outraged gasp, giving him no choice but to kiss back.

"Jack!" Ianto hissed.

"I'll buy you a new shirt, Ianto," Jack growled just before he bit down on Ianto's pulse, "now shut the fuck up."

He tore at his own shirt, ripping it open and casting it aside before adding Ianto's to the trail of shed clothing. Jack was loath to pull away from Ianto but it was the only way to get his vest off. As soon as the white cotton was tossed away, he resumed placing heated kisses to Ianto's lips, his jaw and his neck. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him flush, pressing their naked chests together and thrilled with the heat that burned through him.

They reached the bedroom door as Jack reached for Ianto's belt. By the time he had Ianto's fly unfastened, they had reached the bed. Jack pushed him down onto his back and made quick work of his shoes and socks before tossing away his own boots. He'd been away from Ianto's heat long enough by then and fell down top of him, needing to resume that contact.

Ianto watched Jack with lust blown eyes, hunger and affection mingling and touching at Jack's heart.

Jack straddled Ianto's hips and lowered himself to bury his face in the fragrant neck beneath him. He licked a broad stripe up Ianto's throat, eliciting a low moan, before he sank his teeth sharply into the pulse he felt pounding away there.

He knew he was hurting Ianto, in a very sensual way, but he couldn't stop himself. The sensation of that hammering rhythm against his lips and teeth were the affirmation he needed that Ianto was still alive. Indeed, he had escaped harm and was well and truly alive, writhing beneath Jack's own body.

Lowering his head still further, Jack found the tender skin where Ianto's neck met his shoulder. He placed his open mouth to the spot and sucked at it, long and hard. Ianto's hands shot to Jack's hair, clutching and yanking roughly in reaction. Jack groaned into Ianto's neck, the sharp pain in his scalp further proof that they were both alive and together.

Jack pulled back and watched Ianto's flesh redden and begin to purple with the effusion of blood he'd sucked to the surface. Ianto would be outraged at the mark when they were done, annoyed at having to be diligent about his collar covering it in the morning. Jack didn't care. Ianto was still here, still vibrant and alive and his.

He took Ianto's mouth in a searing kiss once again, feeling the touch and caress of his tongue against his own. It was a sloppy and wet kiss, their lips sliding messily against one another and leaving the evidence behind. Jack pressed his chest tightly against Ianto's, feeling his heat and the dull thump of his heart where it raced just bellow his ribs.

Ianto's hands moved from tugging at Jack's hair until they were pressed to his shoulders. He arched and hissed as Ianto dragged his blunt nails sharply down Jack's naked back, leaving what he knew would be deep, red welts. The pain was delicious as it was Ianto who inflicted it.

Jack felt Ianto's movements begin to change. He'd begun to try to wriggle free of his trousers.

"You're impatient," Jack teased, "can't wait to have my cock in you, can you?"

"You can't wait to get it in me," Ianto retorted.

Jack knelt up and helped him, holding the cloth as Ianto scooted up the bed until he rested on the pillows. Tossing the garment aside, Jack stood and stripped out of the rest of his clothing before crawling up the length of the bed to kneel between Ianto's spread thighs.

His position afforded Jack the most wonderful view of Ianto's body possible. He ran his hands down the lightly haired thighs and over the firm belly, feeling the tremor of sensation beneath his fingers. Ianto was watching him closely. Jack held his gaze as he touched, taking the moment to see and be seen clearly.

From where Jack knelt he could clearly see Ianto's engorged, purpled cock where it lay angrily against his belly. He could also see Ianto's ball sac, hanging loose and heavy just above the teasing, clenched opening of his body.

"You're gorgeous, like this, do you know that?" Jack asked softly, "Your arse hole is right where I can see and touch it." he began to describe Ianto's debauched appearance to him, "Your cock is hard and weeping against your belly. Your balls look sweet enough to take right into my mouth."

"Oh fuck, Jack," Ianto groaned, "stop talking and start doing!"

Jack was overcome with the need to be inside of Ianto, at one with him, surrounded by his heat and connected to his thankfully beating heart.

"I really want to be inside you, Ianto," Jack breathed, "I'm gonna fuck you, now."

"Yessss," Ianto whispered in response, his hips lifting slightly as if to emphasize his word.

Jack lunged to the bedside table for the bottle of lubricant and came back triumphant. He coated a couple of his fingers liberally and moved them down to tease Ianto's tight fissure. His fingers were engulfed in heat and pressure when he went to slide them in easy and Ianto pressed into him and took them deep.

He eased them in and out slowly, milking soft moans of pleasure and frustration from Ianto's throat. Jack gently coated Ianto's passage with the slick, preparing him and teasing him at the same time.

"Look at the way your arse just takes my fingers in," Jack whispered and Ianto sighed in response.

With a quick coating of lube over his own straining cock, Jack leaned forward and lined himself up with Ianto's opening. He leaned forward and sank himself down and in, filling Ianto's body and sheathing himself fully.

Jack covered Ianto's body with his own and buried his face in the curve of his neck, struggling to control his breathing and his movements. Of their own volition, his hips began to snap forward into Ianto's body. Jack felt Ianto's hands grasp his shoulders and slide his nails downward, again raking Jack's skin and sending sensations shooting straight to his cock.

He thread his fingers through Ianto's hair, fisting it tightly to hold him still so Jack could keep his face buried in his neck. Again, he bit down hard on the raging pulse point he found.

"God, Ianto, you feel so good," Jack purred.

"So do you," Ianto replied on a gasp as Jack shoved himself deep inside. "That's it, Jack, fuck me hard."

"I'm gonna fuck you hard and deep," Jack groaned against the shell of Ianto's ear, "do you feel me?" He asked, "Can you feel my cock?"

"Faster, Jack," Ianto encouraged, "I want to feel you come in my arse."

The visual Ianto's words evoked ripped a pained moan from his chest. He envisioned himself buried to his balls inside of Ianto, head thrown back and crying out his climax as his seed pulsed deep into Ianto's body. Jack yanked hard on Ianto's hair, forcing his head back and baring his neck more fully to his lips and teeth.

It just wasn't time, yet. Ianto needed seeing to first. Jack reached between their bodies and grasped Ianto's rock-hard cock. He stroked it firmly in rhythm with his own hips as he continued to fuck Ianto mercilessly.

"Come for me, Ianto," Jack growled against Ianto's throat, "you want to come for me, don't you? Let me feel you."

Blessedly, Ianto was close. He seemed as aroused as Jack himself. One moment he was panting heavily, clutching at Jack, the next he was frozen in place; back arched and breath caught in his throat. A few strokes of Jack's hand and hips later and Ianto was crying out loudly in his orgasm, his body rocking and shaking as wave over wave of pleasure crashed over him.

Squeezing the last of Ianto's come from the end of his softening dick; Jack released it and fell down on top of him again. The come that coated Ianto's belly secured them together, smearing across Jack's skin and sealing them as one.

Jack began to move again.

He was close, so damnably close and it only took another stroke or two of his hips before he too, was coming hard and strong. Jack shouted, his back arching, and he swore harshly as he felt his balls empty into Ianto.

With his muscles losing their strength and his consciousness receding, Jack collapsed onto Ianto's still supine body. He breathed heavily against Ianto's sweaty hair, unable to pull himself free and loathe to release him and move away, Jack stayed where he was.

"Am I too heavy?" Jack asked in a whisper.

"No." Ianto whispered back.

"I'll move in a minute." He said, just before he fell into sleep.

"Mmm hmm." Ianto replied, but Jack didn't hear.

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
